Falling Angels
by Manda3rd
Summary: What happens when you get kicked out of heaven! Have no memory of your past human life! and all you have is a mobile number, whom you have no idea who it belongs to!
1. The Message

Falling Angels 

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Hey everybody this is my latest Kingdom Hearts fanfic and I hope you enjoy!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Message**

Have you ever felt like your whole worlds come crashing down in a single moment, that things keep going from bad to worse? That nothing ever seems to go your way, not even for a day. Well then you know exactly how I feel, this is what my life has been like for years now. I find my life changing everyday, always from bad to worse, if something good did happened then there would be something equally as bad waiting around the corner for me. Take yesterday for example, I walked into my twin's room only to find him and my girlfriend making out on the bed.

"Sora get down here and have dinner"

"Coming"

Now where was I? Oh yes walking in on my brother and girlfriend, well you can imagine my surprise. And so I thought that was it for that relationship but I was wrong, the next day my girlfriend came waltzing into my bedroom, pashed me and acted as if nothing happened. Now I'm sure your thinking why hasn't he dumped her ass then, well I can answer that simply because I love her, have for years since the first time I saw her, her flawless skin, her long shiny red hair, perfect in everyway. But what I can never get over is why on earth she chose to out with me, I mean compared to her I'm nothing. She's beautiful, the most popular girl in school and could get any guy she wants. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me and I can't imagine life without her. But then why do I feel so empty?

"Mr Harada if you don't get your arse down here I'm going to ground you for a month"

Sora sighed heavily and put down the pen he had been writing with.

"Coming mum" he yelled and walked downstairs into the dining room.

His mum and two brothers were waiting impatiently for him.

"About time bone-head" muttered the brother that looked so much like him

"Be quiet Roxas and sit down already Sora" snapped their mother.

She was a pretty woman, only in her thirties, her long blonde hair was tied neatly into a fancy bun, her long nails were painted in an expensive red nail polish and only the finest of fine perfume could be smelt on her fair skin.

Sora glared at Roxas for calling him a bone-head and sat down across from him. Their mother was at the head of the table and the other brother Cloud was next to Roxas. Sora started down at his plate.

'Oh great vegetables, vegetables and more vegetables'

What he always loved to eat. (Note the large amount of sarcasm used)

Every night they always had vegetables, nothing else. Their mother was on some kind of celebrity diet, she was always trying to follow the latest fads in Hollywood. And because she was on it she insisted that they all go on it too. It was not like they were fat or anything, if it hadn't been for the bit of muscle Sora had built up from fighting with his older brother he would have sworn he'd be nothing but skin and bone.

"Now I will be out for the night, so I want you boys in bed in 10 minutes" Mrs Harada said while delicately cutting up her carrots.

Sora looked at his watch, 6:30. He looked over at Roxas and rolled his eyes. Every night their mother liked to go out partying, clubbing and god knows what else she got up to, so she liked the boys to be in bed early as if they were little babies that needed a lot of sleep. And when she got home she was always with one of her new boyfriends.

The rest of the meal was the same as usual, complete utter silence. Once dinner was finished Sora and Roxas did the dishes, Cloud had disappeared to his room as usual.

"Now I wont be back till late, so be good little boys while I'm away, kiss kiss love ya's" Mrs Harada said blowing the boys a kiss and walking out the door to meet her ride.

"So bro wanner watch a movie?" Roxas asked trying to break the ice between them

"I don't think so, I'm kinda tired" Sora replied faking a yawn. He hadn't yet forgiven him for making out with his girl, but it was also hard for him to say mad at Roxas for long. They were twins, two peas in a pod, they were far closer than most brothers.

"I'm gonna go to bed, night" Sora said over his should while walking up stairs to his room. Of course Sora had no plan on going to bed yet, I mean come on it was only 7 o'clock. Walking past the open diary which he had abundant before and plonked down on his bed.

'I wonder if Kairi's messaged.' Sora wondered picking up his black flip top phone.

NO MESSAGE

'Figured' Sora sighed and turned on his TV.

'Hmm Pirates of the Caribbean, like I haven't seen this a million times, oh well'

Ocean blue eyes blinked open as the high pitched beep of his mobile went off, yawning widely Sora reached down for the fallen object.

1 NEW MESSAGE

'Hmm I wonder who it is, probably Kairi'

Sora flipped the phone open and read the message.

12:05 SHARP. MEET ME BY THE OLD PAOPU TREE.

'That's it, no love Kairi, no cant wait to see you, no sorry for cheating on you with your brother'

'Fine then two can play at that game' chucking the phone back on the floor Sora rolled over and went back to sleep.

"Sora get up we have school in 10 minutes" Roxas yelled outside the sleeping brunette's room.

Once again ocean blue eyes opened sleepily at the sound of his brother yelling.

'10 minutes?' Sora thought sleepily closing his eyes again

'10 MINUTES'

'Oh shit, I'm gonna be late for school'

Opening his eyes again and throwing the blanket off of him, Sora hurriedly jumped up and tried to find some cloths to wear.

"Roxas where are my

"Jeans here" Roxas finished walking into the room and handing Sora a pair of black jeans.

"Oh and Sora do hurry up because I lied, you only five minutes before we leave" Roxas said quickly running out of the room.

"WHAT, ROXAS IM GONNA KILL YOU" Sora yelled, there was no way he could have a shower now and he didn't have one last night, so he hoped he didn't smell to bad.

Quickly throwing some books and a pen into his school bag Sora raced downstairs to find some breakfast.

"There's no time Sora, if you had planned on eating you should have gotten up earlier" his mother snapped, walking towards the door.

"Well are you coming?" she asked impatiently

Sora looked longingly at the food on the table and sighed heavily following his mother out the door and into their mothers 2002 Ferrari Enzo (these are one of the most expensive and flash cars), where Roxas and Cloud were waiting.

"Where's your bike Cloud?" Sora asked curiously

The older brother always rode to school on his motorbike Fenrir.

"In the shop" Cloud replied simply, he wasn't much of a talker anymore, up until a week ago he had been one of the most talkative guys Sora knew but something had happen but the problem was he didn't know what.

It was only a short distance to their school, School of kouhai (Destiny) so they were surprised that their mum had never made them walk. Sora supposed it was because she never missed a chance to gloat and show off their expensive new car and she wanted people to think she cared about her kids, well I guess she did in her own weird way.

"Now have a good day and I'll see you boys later" she said as they hoped out and watched her drive off in a hurry.

"Hey Cloud, what's up?" asked a guy walking over to them holding an interesting looking guitar.

"Hmm" Cloud replied starting to walk towards the school building

"Hey Demyx" Sora said looking at the older male

"Hey little ones, what's up with Mr grumpy today?" Demyx asked looking at the retreating blondes back.

"His bikes in the shop, but otherwise who knows" Roxas replied

"Oh hmm well I better go then" Demyx said running after the blonde.

Sora and Roxas also walked to their first classes and made it just in time as their teacher Mr Xaldin walked into the classroom.

"Honey there you are about time, you know you should never keep a lady waiting"

Sora and Roxas both turned around to see a tall skinny red head smiling a little too sweetly at them.

"Hey Kairi" they said in unison and sat down next to her.

"Hey um Kairi about last night"

"Hmm what about it?" Kairi asked looking at Sora and batting her eyelashes.

"Um well when you text me it was kinda late and well um mum wouldn't let me go out so yeah sorry"

Ok it was a down right lie but it was the best lie he could come up with.

"Sweetie I didn't text you last night?" Kairi replied puzzled

"What, are you sure?" Sora asked confused

"Yes, sweetie are you feeling ok?" Kairi asked concerned

"Um yeah" Sora replied

'It wasn't her, but then who was it?' Sora thought

He flipped out his phone and looked at the message again and the funny thing was that their was no return number attached to the message.

'Hmm I guess it was just sent to the wrong person'

Two weeks went by and Sora had gotten the same message once again, on the same night saying exactly the same thing as before. Unfortunately Sora had left his phone at Kairi's house so he didn't get the message until the next day. Thinking nothing of it, he deleted the message and went on with his life.

It had been another week since he had got that message again and nothing had really changed. He and Kairi were going well, he had walked in on Kairi kissing their English teacher but other than that nothing had changed. Cloud still wasn't talking much and their mum was still bringing new boyfriends around.

Sora yawned and looked at his watch, 12am.

'Man I've been studying that long arrr'

Beep Beep

Beep Beep

'What the hell, whose texting me at this time of night?'

Sora reached down over his school work to get his phone on the floor, he flipped it open and read the message.

12:05 SHARP. MEET ME BY THE OLD PAOPU TREE.

'Huh, ok this isn't funny anymore'

Sora got up and walked over to his window which had the perfect view of the old Paopu tree in their front yard, no one was there, not a soul.

Sora looked at his watch again, 12:04 it read. Sora waited as the last few seconds went by and it was now exactly five minutes past 12, Sora looked up and what he saw made his heart stop.


	2. Singer not Stripper

Falling Angels

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters.

**Warnings: Yaoi, Abuse, Drama, Mild Kairi bashing, Hot guys, oh and Singing (later on):) **

Hey everyone hope your all well and having a great holiday, sorry I haven't updated in ages but I've been away and my internets not working very well anyway enough excuses and on with the next chapter. Also I'd like to say a very big thank you to my two beautiful reviewers Crystal/Rikulover and EmoDiva and sorry again for taking so long. I hope you enjoy:)

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Singer not Stripper

The old tree seemed to be bathed in a bright silver light and there stood what was Sora first opinion seemed to be a bird, but it couldn't be because it was far too big it must have stood about half way up the old Paopu tree. Sora squinted through the darkness and suddenly held his breath, giant white feathery wings arched gracefully away from the creatures body and stretched out before it, they seemed too glowed with the most spectacular ghostly silver of light. And as soon as it appeared the creature vanished into thin air. Sora felt his heartbeat thump loudly in his chest and quickly ran out of his room. Who cares if his mum woke up, who cares if she belted him for disturbing what she called her 'beauty sleep', the only thing that mattered to him was finding that winged creature.

'Holy crap what the hell was that, ok I've watched some pretty supernatural movies but none of it is real, is it?'

Taking the steps two at time and flinging the door open Sora raced outside to the old Paopu tree.

'Where is it, where'd it go?' looking around franticly there was no sign of the creature anywhere, not even the ground was disturbed from where it once stood.

Puffing heavily Sora fell to his knees and tried to catch his breath, a great disappointment settle in Sora heart but that was nothing new, for his life was full of disappointments.

"What a fool I've become, thinking mystical creatures exist pfft" Sora said out loud laughing at his childness.

The dark charcoal sky gave a low rumble and Sora felt the first droplets of rain fall upon his tanned skin. Looking up instantly he saw thousands of tiny droplets of water fall from the clouds above to the land and everything upon it below.

"Shit this rain came quickly, ya know they could have at least waited until we were inside" said a deep mature yet boyish voice.

Sora jumped in surprise and looked where the voice had come from.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked frowning, the person was in the shadow of the tree so he couldn't make out who it was or what it was for that matter and in any case it couldn't have been someone friendly cause who on earth would be out at this time of night, well ok he was but he had a good excuse he was looking for a big winged creature who probably didn't exist and he was making a real ass out of himself at the same time.

The person sighed at his ruddiness and stepped into the moonlight. Sora's felt his eyes open in amazement, before him stood the most the prettiest girl he had ever seen, she was even prettier than Kairi, well just slightly. She was wearing a tight long sleeved black shirt and a pair of old grubby jeans, yet it was her hair that interested him the most. Pure long wet sliver hair fell about her shoulders and stuck to her pale face, making her look like a goddess.

Realization suddenly hit him, this was the creature he had seen before, the winged goddess of his dreams, yes this was it she had come to take him away to some rich kingdom where he would rule and every night they would have hot passionate sex all night long. Sora eyes glazed over and he stared dreamily at the figure before him fantising about all the different positions in which he could make love to her. Panting slightly Sora felt all the blood rush to his groin and quickly thought of some way to distract him before his 'little problem' became too visible. Standing up straight he walked over to her and stared at her thoughtfully.

"Hey where are your wings?" he asked confused

"Huh?" she asked in the same deep voice

Unfortunately Sora didn't seem to notice and continued to look confused.

"Your wings, ya know you don't have to hide them I know why you're here" Sora replied, he walked behind her and suddenly pulled up her black shirt to see if they were somehow hiding, but don't ask him why he thought that because there was no way the large wings he had seen would ever fit under her shirt.

"Holy shit what the hell are you doing, do you know how bloody cold it is?" she snarled jerking away from him.

Ignoring her completely Sora moved closer to stare at her intently.

"Wow you know you have a deep voice for a girl?" he said suddenly taking notice of her voice, he always imagined a goddess would have a sweet gentle voice but this one had more of a guys voice, oh well I guess you can't have everything perfect.

"….. "

Sora ignored her blank look and stared down at her chest.

"And whether it's because of this black shirt but you have really small boobs" he continued

He stared hard at her chest and decided well if he couldn't see them then he would just have to check that they where there himself. Lifting his large tanned hands he placed them upon her chest where there should have been breasts if she was a female.

"Hmm funny I don't feel anything, just a flat chest, just a flat well muscled chest"

'Oh shit' Sora eyes widened in shock and he looked up in time to see large angry green eyes.

WHACK!!

A fist connected with his mouth and Sora felt his back hit the hard wet ground.

"Argh…. I guess I deserved that" he mumbled closing his eyes to block out the rain.

"Let's get one thing straight, no one touches me" the silver haired male growled angrily

"Ok ok sorry" Sora said sitting up and rubbing his jaw

"So how about we go inside, im freezing my balls off" the other male said walking away.

"That was more than I needed to know" Sora muttered following after him.

'holy crap I cant believe I just thought he was a girl, shit if this night gets anymore embarrassing I'm going to have to shoot myself'

They walked inside in silence and Sora lead them up to his bedroom.

"So are you even going to tell me your name?" Sora asked sitting down on his bed.

"Sure if you tell me yours first" the silver haired male replied

"What, oh I'm Sora"

"Riku" the other male replied

"Riku huh, ok then" Sora stared at the other male and an awaked silence stretched between them.

"Hey wait a minute it was you who sent that text wasn't it?" Sora asked confused

Riku stared at the shivering boy in front of him and suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

"Err yeah that was me"

"And?"

"And what?" Riku asked covering up a yawn

"Why the hell did you text me?" the brunette asked annoyed

"Because I had your number" Riku replied shrugging

"….."

"Hey wait what are you doing?" Sora asked panicking for Riku had just taken his shirt off and was now removing his jeans.

"Its freezing, my clothes are soaked and what you expect my perfect body to catch a cold" Riku replied removing his pants and standing in front of Sora in only his boxes.

"….." perfect body, geez is this guy up himself or what, I mean his body is so not perfect' Sora thought to himself even though he couldn't take his eyes off the silver haired male.

Riku put his hands in the air and stretched his body to get rid of the cramp that was threatening to take his leg. He looked over at Sora and saw his blushing.

"Lusty thoughts?" he smiled amused

"What oh err no of course not" Sora muttered, willing his cheeks to stop blushing. His earlier thoughts of when he thought Riku was a girl had just come back to haunt him and he found himself blushing once again.

Shivering from the coldness of his wet clothes Sora felt his brain begin to slow down and his eye lids began to feel heavily.

"Come on strip off and get in bed" Riku said pulling back Sora's yellow sheets and getting in beneath them.

"W-What?" the brunette asked there was no way he was stripping off in front of this guy.

"I'm not going to repeat myself so listen, body heat is the quickest why to banish a cold so hurry up already and get in" Riku replied he looked at Sora and waited impatiently, he was cold, tired and did not want to put up with this kids shyness.

Sora looked at Riku and sighed, he was telling the truth and there was no he could afford getting a cold mum would kick his arse for sure. Walking out of the room Sora quietly walked into the bathroom and stripped down to his boxes which were also wet, finding a new pair he slipped into them and quickly raced back into his room. Sneaking over to the bed it looked like Riku had already fallen asleep, his eyes where closed and it was dead quite.

'oh well here goes nothing' putting his hands on the bed and then his knees he slowly made his way up and under the covers careful to not wake the sleeping male. Snuggling under the covers Sora shivered and closed his eyes willing sleep to take him away.

'Man this has been one strange night, hopefully tomorrow will make more sense' letting out a big yawn Sora suddenly felt something stretch across his stomach and dangle at his side, it was warm and smooth and felt nice.

"Um what are you doing?" Sora asked looking down at the smooth and warm thing which happened to be Riku's arm

"Getting warm" Riku replied snuggling further into his body

"Err but you said I couldn't touch you"

"Hmm yeah so I did but that doesn't mean I can't touch you" Riku smirked looking straight into those big blue eyes and winked playfully.

"Hey if your eyes get any bigger they'll pop out of our head soon and I would hate to see that happen to such sexy eyes" Riku teased further then closing his eyes to allowing the brunette to blush in private.

'S-Sexy eyes' Sora blushed even harder

'Yikes why does this guy have such an effect on me, his arm on my abs is making me feel so warm and among other things' Sora gulped and put his arms behind his head so not to touch the sleeping male, who knows what would happen if I touched him. Finally closing his eyes Sora felt a heavy sleep over come him and many dreams to enter his mind.

Aqua eyes opened slowly as large pale hands rubbed them to get rid of the sleep.

'What happened, where am I?" looking around Riku squinted from the sunlight

Soft blue walls littered with posters and trophies covered every inch of the walls and piles of comics were scattered all over the floor.

'Man this persons a slob' taking his eyes off the comics he looked down at the sleeping brunette beside him. Brown spikes were stuck up at odd angels and dark lashes covered those blue eyes he felt himself longing to see once again. A tanned arm had made its way around his six pack and Riku smirked pleased with himself.

'Well he's going to have to be punished for that one' removing the brunette's arm he got up silently and walked downstairs to what he hoped was the kitchen. Pushing the teal door open Riku raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Well obviously this is a rich family, glass chandler and who on earth has teal coloured doors?" shaking his head he walked to the coffee machine and helped himself.

"Hey were not the ones that are rich, it's our mum" said a voice behind him.

"Huh?" Riku turned around in surprise Roxas was sitting at the table also drinking the addicting caffeine.

'How the hell did I miss him, I walked right by' Riku shrugged picked up his coffee and sat across from the blonde.

"I'm Roxas by the way"

"Riku" silence stretched between while they sat just drinking their coffee.

'Man doesn't this guy wonder why I'm here, unless he's use to strange people in his house, he did say his mum is rich hmm' Riku watched the blonde stir absently at his coffee while reading the comics in the paper.

"Hey Roxas is mum up yet?" asked another blonde entering the room.

Roxas didn't bother looking up "Nope" he replied

Cloud sighed "Arr fuck well I'm not waking her up"

"You'll get a beating if you don't" Roxas said concerned

Neither boy took any notice of Riku and that suited him just fine, talking took far too much effort as far as he was concerned.

"Hmm, well is Sora up yet?" the older blonde asked

Roxas looked at Riku and raised his eyebrows in question.

"What, oh no he's still sleeping" Riku replied

Cloud noticed Riku for the first time and frowned.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Riku" the silver haired male replied "I spent the night with Sora"

Cloud looked shocked for a moment then turned towards the door and held it open.

"SORA GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE" he yelled

"Shit Cloud you'll wake up the whole fucking neighborhood" Roxas hissed

Sora sat up quickly as he heard Cloud yelling for him.

'Argh I don't wanner get up, it was so warm and holy shit where'd Riku go?" Sora looked around franticly and even checked under his bed.

'Nope no Riku, had it been a dream?'

"SORA" Cloud yelled again

'Uh-oh I think I know where he is' Sora ripped the covers off him and raced down the stairs and into the kitchen. He saw Roxas and Riku sitting at the table and Cloud standing near the door.

"I think you've got some explaining to do" Roxas said grinning

"Huh why?" Sora asked dumbly

Roxas pointed to Riku only wearing his boxes and then at Sora who was also only wearing boxes. A blush crept once again into Sora's cheeks as he realised what Roxas was implying.

"Oh no no no it's not what you think, you see um Riku got err locked out of his house yeah locked out and err well he needed some place to stay the night so um yeah he came here" Sora said thinking up any old excuse

"I see, funny I haven't seen him around before" Cloud said not believing him

"Oh hey wait a minute I have seen you, your in our English class" Roxas said saving the day.

"Yeah I came here a few weeks ago" Riku replied sipping his coffee

"The same time the message appeared" Sora mumbled to himself

"Message, what message?" Cloud asked

"Oh err it's a long story" Sora smiled nervously

"Aha, well Riku since you must go to our school then you better get ready or we'll be late as usual" Cloud said before walking out of the room.

"Why is it that we're always late?" Sora sighed tiredly

"I don't know must be in our genes, besides if you didn't stay up with boys all night you wouldn't be so tired" Roxas laughed

"Ha ha very funny dumbass" Sora replied sarcastically and once again blushing

Riku stared at the two brothers in interest 'I wonder how long it starts before their at each others throats, then again I like seeing Sora blush so much it's cute'

"Oh hey Riku you can borrow one of Sora's uniform if you want" Roxas said speaking to the silver haired male.

"What no way he's to fat to fit into my clothes" Sora whined like a child

Roxas and Riku both looked at him surprised "Well he could always go to school in his boxes, I'm sure the girls would love that" Roxas said winking at Riku.

Riku grinned back and stood up to pat Sora on the head "Look don't worry your pretty little head Sora, I've got spare clothes at school I'll just change then"

Sora smiled relieved and they walked back upstairs to get ready.

"So um sorry about Cloud he's not usually like that" Sora said pulling on his school pants.

"Oh it doesn't matter, what did crawl up his arse by the way?" Riku asked watching him lazily.

"I don't know" Sora replied quietly "He's been so strange lately"

"Hmm probably just girlfriend troubles" the silver haired male replied he was getting distracted by Sora's smooth tanned thighs.

"But Cloud doesn't have a girlfriend at least I don't think so" Sora sighed frustrated

"Well then boyfriend troubles"

Sora looked at Riku and laughed "Yeah right" he replied shaking his head.

"Why what's so wrong with that?" Riku asked frowning

"Well nothing I guess" Sora replied searching under his bed for his math's book

"You guess?" Riku asked keeping the anger out of his voice

Sora looked over his shoulder into Riku's frowning face "Yeah I mean that's just not Cloud, he's too happy a person to be gay"

"Oh and what you have to be unhappy to be gay, ya know the word gay does mean happy so I'm afraid I just don't get what you mean" Riku said sounding some what snobbish.

Sora stared at him confused "I err I don't understand"

"Clearly you don't" the silver haired male replied walking out of the room.

'Is he mad at me?' Sora shrugged picking up his bag and following after him.

"You ready to go?" Roxas asked as they entered the kitchen

"Where's Cloud?" Sora asked

"Here" the blonde replied walking into the room

"Then where's mum?"

"Um she won't be dropping us today so let's start walking" Cloud said heading out the door.

"Wow I think the worlds come to an end" Roxas laughed sarcastically following him.

"So Cloud how come mum's not taking us to school?" Sora asked curiously as they were walking

Cloud looked at Roxas then at Sora "She had a rough night so she's not up to driving today"

'In other words she got so pissed that she's still unconscious' Roxas thought to himself

"Oh, I hope she feels better soon" Sora sighed

For the rest of the way they remained in silence to busy thinking about what their mother would be like when they got home and Riku was too busy thinking about other things, like how he was going to explain where he was last night to his guardian and also how he was going to explain to Sora about last night but luckily the brunette didn't seem to care.

"Hey you got practice today?" Roxas asked the older male

"Yeah why?"

"Well mind if we come watch?" Sora asked

"I guess just don't get in my way" Cloud replied walking away

"Wow he's a cheerful one, what's he practicing anyway?" Riku asked curiously

"Oh him and his friend Demyx have their own band, well it's not really a band cause they haven't got a singer yet" Sora replied

Riku nodded his head to show that he heard and also started to walked off to his first class for the day.

"Um Riku" Sora said catching up to him "Um do you want to come watch them practice at lunch?"

Riku stopped and looked at Sora's shy face, how could he say no to a face like that?

"Sure why not I got nothing better to do" he replied casually

"Great" Sora smiled happily

"I'll cya in the hall bye" he yelled running off to find Roxas

The morning seemed to drag on for ages, Riku didn't bother getting changed because he knew he wouldn't get in trouble, so he sat in his day old clothes and tried to pay attention to his art teacher. Cloud was playing hangman with Demyx in their Accounting class and Sora and Roxas where drawing on each others arms to waste time in their math's class. So I guess you could say school wasn't their thing.

'Come on bell' Sora thought boredly. He had an excited feeling in the pit of his stomach, for some reason he was looking forward to seeing Riku again, it wasn't every day he got to make a new friend if that is what you could call them.

Eventually the bell did go and Demyx had to practically drag Cloud to the hall.

"Man what is with you lately, I've never seen you brood this much, is this one of those hormone things?" Demyx joked pulling him into the hall

"Meh" was Clouds response

"Argh fine, you stay here like a good little boy while I go get my Sitar" Demyx replied walking into a room nearby.

"Hey Cloud where's Demyx going?" Sora asked as he, Roxas and Riku walked over to him.

Just then Demyx walked out fuming "THAT'S IT, I'm only going to play the drums from now on" he said angrily plonking down on his stool.

"Why what's wrong with your Sitar?" Sora asked worriedly

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH IT, JUST LOOK AT IT" Demyx yelled pointing to it on the floor.

"I don't see anything wrong with it, it looks cool to me" Riku replied staring down at it

"Look at it upside down" Demyx mumbled rubbing his temples

The three teens shrugged and looked at the Sitar upside down.

"Um?" Riku started still confused

"IT'S A GIANT COCK" Demyx yelled loudly "I now have the nickname of cockboy, so that's it no more Sitar for me" he said frustrated

Cloud grunted in amusement, Demyx could be such a drama queen sometimes.

"Well I'm glad Mr. Brooding is finding this amusing" Demyx sighed irritated

"Aw come on Demzy" Cloud mocked turning on the puppy dog eyes look.

Demyx frowned annoyed "Hey watch it mister or I'll start calling you Cloudy again"

Cloud face didn't alter and he continued to look cute and innocent.

"Argh fine but we need to find a singer because your not good enough" he shot back

This time Cloud glared at his friend then shrugged

"HEY IS THEIR ANYONE IN THIS GOD DAMN HALL THAT CAN SING" he suddenly yelled

"Cloud" Demyx scrolled

"What you want to find a singer don't you, since apparently I'm not good enough" Cloud replied faking a pout

Demyx rolled his eyes "Oh would you stop acting like a child"

A real pout formed on Clouds lips and he sat down sulkily.

"IT WOULD HELP IF THEY COULD STRIP TOO" Demyx suddenly yelled cross the hall.

While they had been arguing and shouting they didn't notice the principle of the school Mr. Xemnas walk into the hall. As Demyx yelled about being able to strip he chose to walk over to them at that exact moment.

"Aw it was nice of you to offer professor but we we're looking for someone a bit younger" Cloud joked trying to keep his voice serious.

"Is that so Mr. Strife, well shall I recommend the new student then" Principle Xemnas said smiling evilly

Cloud looked at Demyx confused and shrugged.

"Mr. Leonheart would you mind coming over here for a moment" Principle Xemnas said looking over his shoulder.

A tall brunette with a scar across the bridge of his nose and shoulder length brown hair walked over to them.

Cloud looked him up and down "Well with a body like that no wonder he strips" he said surprised

"Stripper…Oh no Mr. Strife he will be your new singer" Principle Xemnas smirked very please with Clouds shocked expression.

'Singer not stripper, oh shit' Cloud thought blushing with embarrassment.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hope it wasn't too crappy cause I'm still learning. Please review and I'll certainly update soon:)


End file.
